A New Friend
by LycoX
Summary: Cora showing up at Scott's with the intention of thanking him for his part in helping save her and Boyd turns into something more.


**A New Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place before the events of 'Trust Me, I've Tried'.**

* * *

Several days after she and Vernon Boyd The 4th had been saved from the bank vault of the old abandoned bank saw Cora Hale arriving at Scott McCall's house a bit nervously. As she wasn't too sure what he might do since he was virtually an unknown to her despite what her big brother had told her about him. And what he had told her had painted a picture of a kid who unfortunately but rightfully had trust issues where Derek was concerned. Not to mention a small amount of self loathing for being forced into the life of a Werewolf thanks to Uncle Peter. Though Cora was of the opinion that man didn't even deserve to be called an 'Uncle' after what he had done to Laura. Out of his mind or not. The girl knew her brother had been attempting to make amends with Scott, even if it was a bit slow. But he was none the less willing to take the time necessary to make things completely better with him. As Derek saw Scott as a little brother of sorts despite the fact Scott himself didn't exactly view it that way. Taking a breath, she rang the doorbell of the modest two story home and it wasn't long before a beautiful dark haired woman in scrubs answered the door.

 _Scott's mom?_ Thought the girl with a pang to her chest over the thought of her own mother.

"Hello there." Greeted the woman warmly.

"Umm… Hi. I'm, I'm sorry to bother you but is Scott home?"

"Of course sweetheart. He doesn't have to work today so he's probably gonna be hold up in that room of his." Answered the woman with a smile and mild exasperation.

Though at least he would be getting in some reading so that was a bonus at least! Melissa then stepped aside and beckoned for the obviously nervous girl to come on inside. "Are you a friend of his from school?"

Cora shook her head while moving a lock of hair out of her face. "Umm, no, actually. I'm not. I'm uhh… I'm Cora. Derek's sister."

"Ohh, the girl my son helped save from the bank vault." Replied the woman in recognition.

"Yep, that's me." Came the slightly bitter response.

This got her a look of sympathy and before she knew it, she found herself being hugged much to her surprise. Melissa then pulled back with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm, I'm sorry sweetheart. I probably shouldn't have done that."

"N-No, its, Its fine."

God that hug felt great and it only made her wish she was getting one from her mother. Scott's mom gave her another sympathetic look and then told her how to get to Scott's room. "And I know we barely know one another but if you ever need to talk, I'm willing to lend an ear." Offered the woman.

"Thank you." Replied Cora gratefully.

And who knows, perhaps she might take the woman up on the offer as life could surprise one. Melissa gave her a smile and Cora made her way to Scott's room. Taking another breath, she knocked on it and Scott would open it seconds later wearing khaki shorts and black muscle shirt that showed off his arms and tattoo and would be quite surprised to see her there. "C-Cora!?"

 _I definitely wasn't expecting this._

"Yeah… Can I, can I come in?"

"Uhh yeah, sure."

Moving out ot the way while opening the door more for her, Cora quickly stepped inside and took a look around while he closed the door. His room made her think a little of Derek's back before the fire. Only without anything Basketball related to be found in the room. "So uhh, what brings you by?" Asked the boy as he came to stand in front of her with a curious expression on his face.

"I came by cause I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For saving me and Boyd from that… That place."

"You don't have to thank me. I swear. I did it cause it was the right thing to do."

Cora couldn't help but smile over that. "Derek said you were pretty selfless but I wasn't too sure to believe that. But now I can see that's true."

"You think that cause we barely know one another?"

"Nah, its more on how most teen boys can be." Answered the girl with a smirk and making him chuckle.

Sure, the past few years hadn't been exactly easy, but she did at least get to experience a few things in the place she'd been living in prior to returning to California. She was about to say something else when her nose caught a scent of something interesting and it made her rather curious as to why he had it. And why he clearly was making an effort to keep it hidden. Then again, she figured his mom wouldn't be too thrilled about the stuff if she knew it was in his room. "Yeah, you gotta point there." Scott finally said as he sat down at his desk and organized a few things on there.

God knows Jackson could definitely be that way. Cora decided to sit down on the edge of his bed and once she saw the electric guitar by the desk, she couldn't help but wonder if he could actually play. The sight of the Argent girl's picture however made her a little annoyed but she ignored it for the time being. Cora idly wondered if her brother would flip out if he knew she was kind of alone with a boy in his bedroom. But considering he knew Scott and all, she doubted he would flip that much. Once Scott was done doing what he was doing, he gave his attention to the beautiful Brunette haired girl on his bed. "Might seem like a stupid question, but now that you're free from the vault, what are you gonna do next?"

Cora was about to answer him when his mother's voice could be heard saying she was leaving for work. "Alright mom, love you!" Called out the boy and making her chuckle.

"Werewolf hearing, gotta love it." Said the girl.

"Yeah, it… It has its uses." Murmured the boy in return.

Deciding to leave that alone for now, she let out a sigh and answered him. "I know I want to get back at those bastards for imprisoning me, Boyd, and Erica for so long. I especially want to get back at Kali for what she did to Erica as that girl didn't deserve what happened to her."

The bitterness in her voice could easily be heard and Scott gave her a look mixed with sympathty and pity. "But aside from that, I really don't know what else I'm gonna do."

"Could come to school with us. Might help you gain some normalcy in your life."

She snorted at that. "Yeah, maybe."

"But for now, I'll take some of the Alcohol I know you have in here." She told him seconds later and surprising him in the process.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

Cora gave him a look, telling him that he was pretty much gonna have to do better then that while crossing her arms. This helped make him sigh in defeat and get up and head towards his closet. "The nose?"

"The nose. Another handy thing to have."

"I don't know about that. I tend to spend a lot of time trying NOT to smell all the things I can smell."

She had to wince over that as there was definitely some nasty smells in the world! Seconds later saw him turning around and handing her a bottle of Corona. "Are you like your brother? A born Werewolf?" Asked the young man curiously.

"Yep, our family was kinda weird like that. As usually not every kid born to a Were will be one. But momma ended up with all three of us being Weres." Informed the girl a bit wistfully.

"Does being a natural born Were allow for Alcohol to actually affect you?"

"Nope, whether you're born a Were or Bitten by one, it just won't affect you."

"Damn." Groused Scott as he took off the lid of his bottle.

Cora gave a nod to that as she did the same. "Yep. I've never actually had any until now to be honest."

Putting his bottle next to her's and causing her to look up at him. "Well, here's to first drinks."

Smiling at him, she clinked her bottle to his as a toast and the two drinked their Coronas at the same time. Leading to her coughing some as it went down her throat. "Holy Hell." Coughed out Cora as that was strong!

She had to give him a glower however as he was grinning at her. "Yeah, you grin you ass. You've probably drinked more then I have so you're probably used to it."

"I could lie, but I won't." Replied Scott cheekily and causing her to shake her head at him.

"And here I thought this would be awkward or whatever."

Chuckling as he sat down next to her and drinking more of his Corona, he turned his head to her. "I'm sure it could still happen if you really wanted it too." He told her jokingly.

This got him a light shove from the girl much to his amusement as it made him glad she wasn't letting everything she'd been through get to her at that point in time. "I think I'll pass, thank you very much."

A small burp escaped her after another drink from the Corona. "Too bad we can't get drunk off of this cause I would love to escape life for awhile right now."

"You and me both. Course maybe we just need something stronger then this."

"Sounds like a long journey of discovery."

"Well, I do have the fake id for it."

"Count me in then!"

Chuckles were had between the two and they gave the whole thing another toast. "To Life being a bitch to us." Began the girl.

"And to finding some Alcohol that can get us drunk."

Cora would end up staying for quite awhile that day at Scott's house, allowing for the two to develop a friendship between them. Even if it had been something that neither were expecting to happen but liking it all the same. And while they weren't able to get drunk off the Corona he had in his closet, they did finish off the stash he had in there. Making for a need for breath mints later so that no one would be able to smell the Alcohol on their breaths. Scott would even take her back to the Loft on his bike and walk her all the way up to the door. "Anytime you wanna come over, you're more then welcome too." He told her seriously as he gave her a piece of paper with his number on it.

"I will definitely take you up on that." Cora told him with a grin as today had been pretty fun in its own way.

"And if you ever wanna come over here and hang, that's cool too."

"So long as Peter isn't here, I'm willing."

Nodding at that in understanding, she slid the door open. "See ya Scott."

"See ya Cora." He told her with a smile and once she was inside and the door was closed, he let out a happy sigh and made his way home.

Feeling glad that he had made himself a surprising new friend today. Even if she had helped empty his stash of Corona quicker then he'd intended for it to be done!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed and I may do more with this in the future.**


End file.
